


she could steal (but she could not rob)

by cravetherose



Series: Drabbles [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravetherose/pseuds/cravetherose
Summary: "The hotels weren't exactly five-star."
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Sam Wilson
Series: Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286252
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	she could steal (but she could not rob)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvereye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvereye/gifts).



They both just stood there in the doorway, arms full of takeout boxes and several six-packs, mouths open. Natasha sat on the twin bed closest to the bathroom, in a bathrobe that was definitely _not_ from this or any other cheap motel, combing out her wet, short, _platinum_ hair. 

"Hey there, fellas," she said, even more casually than usual. "Mind shutting the door?" Sam kicked it closed with a little unnecessary force.

"Natasha," Steve said, in that slightly stern tone that meant you were now on his shitlist. Natasha smiled.

"Buy a girl a drink?" 

Sam handed her a can.


End file.
